1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to various embodiments of games and methods of playing the same with collectable game components that can be projected onto a playing surface, with associated rules related to indicia on the game components, as well as alternative embodiments of the same that can be implemented in a computer or other electronically displayable format.
2. Description of Related Art
Games having collectable components are popular among a plurality of age groups in the United States and abroad. Examples include trading card games having rules and methods of play. These trading cards can typically incorporate artistic renditions of imaginary characters, events and objects or other subject matter related to the game. In addition, these trading cards commonly have indicia thereon indicating game information or parameters for the particular trading card. The indicia can be referenced by players in connection with game rules to determine an outcome or result of a game event or interaction between cards during play.
In an age when electronic games abound that can be played in isolation, trading card games have been praised for promoting social interaction between players, especially between children and young adults. Furthermore, many trading card games provide the opportunity for players to evaluate and devise complex strategies during play and to negotiate with one another during trading of the cards.
Nonetheless, a drawback of trading card games is that they do not incorporate manual dexterity or physical aspects of some other games, despite often being playable and enjoyed for hours on end. For example, some traditional games, such as horseshoes, marbles and darts, to name a few, provide more physical or dexterous game play that is lively and animated. However, conversely, those games lack the characteristics of some collectable games that have made collectable games so attractive to a wide variety of consumers.